Meet the Pendragons
by Sherlocked95
Summary: Follow up to 'Akvarell' and prior. I combined two prompts I received, both regarding Merlin meeting Arthur's parents (prompts can be seen in the author's notes) for this: the first time Merlin meets Arthur's parents. It's a shame he's naked.


**The prompts I merged for this to fill are: "I love to read a fix about Arthur and merlin meeting each other's parents. For maybe a parents birthday holiday or something like that. Please!" from Beckibean76 and "an embarrassing situation where Arthur's mom just can't wait and goes to his apartment on a surprise visit while Merlin is staying over. (There needs to be an Uther there too!)" from Irma_Arisa_Laye.**

* * *

Arthur wakes up slowly, for once not jerked awake by his alarm clock. As he basks in the warmth of the bed and the knowledge that he doesn't have to get up early for once, he listens to the sound of Merlin gradually waking up, smiling.

Normally, he gets up early on weekends too just to keep his sleeping pattern regular, but he has a scheduled week off work starting today. Tomorrow, he'll be whisking Merlin off on a week's holiday in Ireland, which will be freezing since its still winter but he knows they'll both love it.

He doesn't want to get out of bed. Merlin has a tendency to convince him to only turn the heating on when it's _really _freezing in order to save money, so he knows that the moment he slithers out from under the warm covers and the coldness hits him, it's going to be ghastly.

But then he feels the bed dip as Merlin shifts to get up. There's no way Arthur's letting this opportunity slip by, not when it's the one morning they don't have to be anywhere. Morning sex is fantastic. Slow, lazy morning sex where they can take the time to explore one another's bodies and work slowly to bring each other to climax? _Perfect_.

He sits up quickly, slides an arm around Merlin's waist and tugs him back flat on the bed, rolling swiftly until he's hovering above him, balancing his weight on one forearm next to Merlin's head. His other hand splays across Merlin's ribs, caressing slightly.

He grins at Merlin's startled expression and leans down, still smiling as he kisses him thoroughly. Merlin's response is immediate, hands lifting to settle on Arthur's hips as he kisses him back enthusiastically.

"Mm," Arthur hums, drawing back slightly to gaze down at him. "Good morning."

Merlin laughs a little breathlessly. "Morning."

Arthur peppers open mouthed kisses along Merlin's jaw and down his neck to his collarbones. Merlin gets the idea and makes a noise of approval, dancing his fingers down Arthur's spine and across his hips encouragingly.

"Wait," he suddenly murmurs. "What time do we need to be at your parents' place?"

Arthur huffs, ceasing his kisses to press his forehead against Merlin's shoulder. "Timing, Merlin. _Timing_."

"Sorry," Merlin's tone is sheepish but amused.

"We don't have to be there until five," Arthur answers. "Which means we don't have to set off for _hours_."

Merlin shivers at the implication in Arthur's words and reaches up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him down to continue kissing his throat. Arthur laughs but obliges, licking a path from his clavicle to his earlobe.

They take it slow, spending a long time exploring each other's bodies with lips and tongue and teeth and caressing hands; Merlin loves the soft slide of Arthur's hands across his ribs and Arthur adores the rough skin of Merlin's fingers as he digs them into his thighs. They find the ticklish spots, the sensitive areas, the parts that drive each other crazy, until they're both burning with the need to go further. Merlin takes his time preparing Arthur and he sinks down on the dark haired man, closing his eyes tight; they slide against each other effortlessly with sweat slicked skin until Arthur cries out with pleasure and a moment later, Merlin's shuddering beneath him, fingers tightening around his hips.

Afterwards, they curl around each other, regaining their breath. After a moment, Merlin gets up and disappears into the bathroom adjacent to Arthur's bedroom. He returns with a damp washcloth and cleans them both up, tossing the soiled cloth into the laundry basket.

Merlin turns his head on the pillow to look at Arthur, grinning. "Well. Good morning."

Arthur laughs.

"Food?"

If he was a better man, Arthur would offer to make the breakfast instead since it's his cottage. But he's exhausted and plaint and the idea of Merlin returning with breakfast in bed seems perfect, so he simply nods.

Merlin climbs out of bed and heads towards the door, not bothering with clothes. He has a tendency to walk around naked when they're alone and if he's cooked, wearing an apron and an apron _only_. And, really, it's rather irresistible.

Arthur's drifting in and out of sleep when he hears the front door close – and then the sound of _his mother's voice_.

_Oh, fuck_.

He's out of bed in an instant, yanking on a pair of sweatpants and running downstairs. He skids into the kitchen to find Merlin hiding behind the open fridge door, cheeks bright red and his expression frozen in shock and horror. He's still _completely nude_ and Arthur notes with interest that the blush spreads rather low on his body before he pulls himself back to the situation.

His parents are stood by the other entrance to the kitchen from the hallway, matching looks of surprise on their faces.

_Oh, fuckety fuck fuck_.

His father's in an expensive shirt, suit trousers and dress shoes and his mother's in a fitted wool dress and heels, her blonde hair pinned back in a sleek plait. They're both staring at Merlin but when they notice Arthur's presence, they look towards him.

And, yeah. Merlin's naked and he's half dressed, both of them with messy hair and still swollen lips. It's pretty obvious what they'd been doing only ten minutes prior.

He's going to die of humiliation, he's sure of it.

Then his mother speaks. "Well. You must be Merlin."

"I..." Merlin's blush deepens. "Um, yes. It's, er, lovely to meet you, Mrs Pendragon. And Mr Pendragon." He gives a nervous nod to Uther.

There's a long moment of silence. Arthur tries to think of something to say to break the tension, but, really, he's got nothing. This isn't exactly something he's prepared for.

"Happy birthday?" Merlin offers to Arthur's mum, voice cracking slightly in embarrassment.

And then Mrs Pendragon smiles, blue eyes warm with laughter. "Please, call me Ygraine. And this is my husband, Uther. It's lovely to meet you too, Merlin. I've been looking forward to it."

"I," Merlin clears his throat. "I can honestly say that this isn't how I wanted our introduction to go."

Ygraine laughs. "I'd be a little concerned if it was. I suppose this saves my son blundering through trying to make the perfect introduction."

Merlin slides a glance Arthur's way. "True. He does tend to worry too much over things."

The three of them laugh. Arthur's still frozen, speechless, because _what on earth is happening_?

"You're a lot skinnier than I expected," Uther remarks, peering at Merlin. "Is that healthy?"

Ygraine nods in agreement. "Sit down, dear. My husband makes wonderful omelette."

Arthur blinks. His mother's trying to feed his boyfriend up. That's definitely a sign of approval. And his dad actually seems to like Merlin too. The tension's gone, replaced by amusement at the situation, and he's left stunned, wondering how the hell that happened.

"Although maybe go put some clothes on first, son," Uther smirks, clapping Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin nods quickly and disappears from the room. Arthur slowly steps into the kitchen, still puzzled.

"I..." he clears his throat. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Morgana and her boyfriend cancelled," his mother explains. "And your uncle can't make it either. So we decided we might as well cancel dinner later and come up to see you. Besides, I wasn't certain you'd stick to your promise to bring Merlin and it's about time I met your man."

Arthur groans. "_My man_? Seriously, mum?"

"It's my job to embarrass you, dear," she smiles. "I like him. He seems sweet."

Uther nods his agreement. "He isn't what I expected. But he could be good for you."

"Oh," Arthur can't help but smile. "Thanks."

Merlin returns, fully dressed, and they sit down to a cooked breakfast courtesy of Uther. Arthur gives his mother the perfume he'd bought for her birthday and she's delighted with the portrait of the Pendragon family that Merlin's painted for her based on a photograph.

They ask Merlin a lot of questions and tell a lot of embarrassing stories about Arthur. By the time his parents leave a few hours later, it's obvious that they both approve of and adore Merlin. He waves goodbye to them as their car disappears down the road and turns to Merlin, who is beaming in relief.

"Well," he murmurs. "That went well."

And then they're both laughing.

* * *

**Prompts are now closed. However, if there is anything you'd really like to see, I'll be accepting prompts again for Merlin, Teen Wolf and possibly Sherlock in middle to late December, so feel free to send me a prompt when I'm accepting them again.**

**There will be a notice on my tumblr (dontbeobviousmoriarty) when I'm open to prompts again.**

**However, I will most likely be adding to this series when inspiration for a cute, fluffy ficlet strikes, so it is far from over and there is plenty more still to come for the series, both prompt fills that still need doing and other stuff.**

**Thanks to everyone who sent me prompts.**


End file.
